Letter to Santa Claus
by selenedepizan
Summary: Kirihara sent another letter to Santa Claus...Sanakiri, more other couples


Akaya sighed, wondering if he really should do it, since it has always been useless.

Well, he hasn't anything to loose, has he?

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_guess who is writing you again? Yes, it's me, Kirihara Akaya. Don't dare to throw away this letter, as you did in the past!_

_How can I know that? Because you have never fulfilled my wish! It's the same when I was thirteen and it has never been a big deal..._

_Ok, we are talking about Sanada fukubuchou, who isn't exactly an easy type...he's always rude and stern, even now that we are university students! Still, I can't stop loving him..._

_I have always wanted to be hold in those strog arms, to feel his skin on mine, to taste his lips..._

_But I've never had the courage to confess my love to him..._

_That's why I ask you to do something about that! I don't know many letters I write asking always the same thing: I want a kiss from him!_

_A real, wonderful kiss from my fukubuchou! I don't care how, but I want it! _

_Are you going to fulfil my wish this year? I'm starting to loose all my hope..._

_Without love,_

_Kirihara Akaya_

After writing the letter, Akaya started to think that he's going to loose his mind...

He knows that the old pop doesn't exist at all, but he doesn't know what else he could do. While he was still thinking about his problem, his eyes catched casually the clock

"Gah! I'm late for the Christmas party at Atobe's mansion!"

Excellent drinks, tasty food and good music...the right ingredients to have a great Christmas. Though some people can't pass over past grudges -as Kikumaru and Gakuto, who were fighting as always, for the joy of their exhausted partners-, the dinner was going on very well.

Everyone seemed enjoy himself...everyone, but one person...

"What are you doing there all alone, Genichiro?"

The tall man turned around, to meet the smiling face of his long friend and still tennis's mate Yukimura

"Nothing important" he answered shortly, turning to look outside through the window

Coming close, the ex captain of Rikkaidai started looking outside too "I wonder why our little kouhai is so late..."

Glancing briefly at the other man, Sanada shrugged, drinking a little from his glass

"With all the entertainment you could have, you just stare outside...I know that my garden is quite perfect and that Seiichi has always interested in plants, but yours behaviours are incomprehesible even for Ore-sama great mind, you know?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sanada watched the arrival of one of his old -and sometimes really irritating- friend, also owner of the mansion

The voice of that man was stopped by another comment "You should let them do what they want, Keigo"

Sanada nodded solemnly, action that provoke an annoying face on the famous ex captain of Hyotey, but a gentle touch on his arm cancell it quickly.

Smiling, Atobe turned his attention to the brunette next to him "But you know that those guys of Rikkaidai team has always need someone like me to stimulate them from their comatose state, Kuni-chan"

Someone could had roll his eyes or sighed after listening those words...but Tezuka Kunimitsu has been with Atobe Keigo for five years now, so he got used to that behaviour. In fact he didn't react even when his boyfriend kissed his cheek

"Aww" said Yukimura smiling at them "you two are so cute..."

Smirking with pride, Atobe encircled an arm around the brunette's waist, making him closer to his person "I think you should said 'perfect', ahn?" then, when he noted that is habitual expression produced a small smile on his boyfriend lips, he held the other closely to him, watching the boy adoringly.

Sanada huffed in front of that scene, so used to see the two lovebirds showing their love -well, most of all, Atobe showing it-,that he turned to the window. Because of the interruption, he didn't notice a black and curly fury run over the door

"God, my poor hearth beats so fast..." murmured a young man, giving his coat to the butler

"If you don't be late, your hearth will be fine...or maybe not, since your crush is here this evening..."

Growling darkly, he glanced aroud until he found the owner of that voice "Thanks, Hajime, your words are exactly the good medicine that I need to calm myself..."

Trying not to laughing, the dark boy came close to his friend "Come on, Akaya, don't be so rude...by the way, did you write your wish to Santa Clause also this year?"

Kirihara nodded slowly, accepting with a low thanks the glass that Mizuki was offering him. In the past, maybe his friend would had laugh because of his silly -tradition-, but they had became great friends during those years and Mizuki has always known how deep was his crush on Sanada...

"I suppose that you have no intention to confess your love to him neither tonight, haven't you?"

A little blus cover his face "It's not that simple..."

Mizuki sighed "I know, I know, but you can't continue in this way, do you understand this?"

He would had add something, but seeing the boy so mope, he decided to leave it. Kirihara would had also another problem to deal that night...

"I'm sorry to inform you that you have to be aware all the night, Akaya..."

Blinking, the curly boy watched perplessed the smirk on the other lips "Aware of what?"

Chuckling a little, he answered "To make the evening more interesting, Keigo has decided to leave a lot of mistletoes over the tables, thought there are lots hanged too. Anyway, everyone can pick a mistletoe up and show it over the head you want to kiss"

"Like this" someone whispered, before a mistletoe compared over Mizuki's head and his lips were captured.

Akaya would have been surprised if he had never seen those two making out in front of him

"Ohi Yuuta, don't you think that the tonsils of Hajime are fine?" he said teasing, watching Yuuta release -at last- his boyfriend, a little blush cover his face.

Mizuki, of course, wasn't embaressed at all "Nfu nfu, Yuuta-kun...it's the fifth time this evening..."

Smirking a little, Yuuta embraced the shorter boy in his arms, kissing lovingly his forehead "But I never be satiated by your kisses..."

Kirihara rolled his eyes "Fine, I understand the anecdote, I will leave you alone..."

"Be careful, Akaya" shouted Mizuki, looking away from his boyfriend "you are one of the last handsome singles, so you are a tempting fruit..."

Waving his hand as positive assessment, the ex member of Saint Rudolph observed the boy leaving, hoping him the best. Then a small grunt catched his attention

"Is he handsome for you?" growled the young Fuji, an evident scowl of jealousy on his face. Laughing, Mizuki pecked his lips "Don't worry, dear, for me no one is more handsome than you..."

It has been a nice night, Akaya thought...he had only run away from about thirty-four maniacs who were trying to kiss him, but besides that, he talked and had fun with a lot of peole. The only guys that he wasn't able to see were the members of Rikkaidai. He wondered where they could been...Maybe he should call them...

But he was really impressed when he discovered that he has missed twenty call. Crap! The music was too loud and he wasn't able to heard the ring...There were also some messages...one was from Marui-sempai...

"Hey, Akaya, where are you? Sanada is a little worried about you, though he doesn't want admit it. And Jackal is worried for you too, of course. I'm a little jealous! He should be suppose to worried only about me, shouldn't be?"

The other one was from that pervert of Niou...

"Hey, brat, what the hell are you doing? Sanada is going to be mad and, though this is funny, I wouldn't he decide to let off steam to us...Try to pick up your own phone!"

And the last one was from Mura-buchou...

"Akaya, are you ok? We are little worried about you, since you are so late. I'm sure you would be happy to know that Sanada is the most worried one. Answer as soon it will be possible for you"

Oh god...well job, Kirihara...Wait! The fukubuchou was worried about him? And a lot? This is strangely...The sudden ring of his mobile stopped his thoughts. When he looked at the display he wasn't able to not leap up. Sanada was calling him.

His body was trembling as his voice when he said "Hello?"

"AKAYA!"

He was sure to have become deaf for a second, but he was still able to hear his sempai shouting at him, questioning where he has been, why he was so late and more stuff.

He tried to answer, but it was a little difficult because of Sanada's yells...

"Sanada fukubuchou...no...yes...please, let me talk...no, I'm ok...yes, I'm sorry...but...no need because...but I'm..." then he lose completely his patience "I'M ALREADY HERE!"

After that no word was spoken for a while and Kirihara was starting to think the worst

"Is this the tone to use with a sempai, Akaya?"

The cold in that sentence had the power to cool him down in a second. And he started to be scared...

"Hu...sorry fukubuchou...I didn't mean..."

"Turn on your right"

Blinking confused, but aware of not disobey his mate even he wasn't able to see him now, he followed the order...then he want nothing but die.

In the corner of the room, where the young boy was looking at the moment, stayed Sanada, staring non very friendly to him

But his fear increased when the tall man decided to catch him, never leaving his eyes.

He was sure that that evenig would be his last...Oh, Santa Claus, you be damned!

Trying to not show his worry, Kirihara waited until Sanada came in front of him, only few centimetres apart

"Is this the time to arrive?" he questioned abruptly and the curly boy was nearly to jump at the sound of the stern voice

"I..._I haven't arrived now...it has already been three hours that I'm here, at least..."he murmured, than, when he scowl on his fukubuchou worsened, he wished to not have talked at all

"Three hours? Akaya, I have tried to call you I don't know how many times! Why haven't you answered?"

"T-the music was really loud and...and...I wasn't able to hear my mobile...I have looked for you but I haven't been able to find you and..." he bowed his head, defeated and moped to have disappointed his crush another time "I'm sorry to be always a pain to you..." only a pain, he would have add, but he didn't.

He continued to watch the floor for some minutes when he felt strong, but at the same time gentle, fingers lifted his chin.

The scowl was still in the other face, though Kirihara has always thought Sanada was born with that angry expression, but softened now

"You are never been a pain to me...I have just been worried about you..." he sighed, release the other face "I was afraid you were in a danger or worse..."

Akaya missed the warm touch of the other on him, but he felt a strange warmth in his chest after hearing those words

"Oh...I see...Eh, I'm sorry" he was babbling, he was really aware of that, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't never able to stare him right in the eyes: indeed he was looking everywhere, even at the ceiling and it was then when he noted it.

Sanada, seeing the sudden surprised expression of his kouhai, looked up too and he felt his cheeks burned a little when he discovered a little mistletoe hanged above them.

Stupid Santa Claus...

The shorter boy started to laugh nervously "Eh, now we should kiss, you know that?" but when he saw the other boy tensed, he added quickly "n-not that we have to do it! I mean, no one is looking us, so we can avoid it, though is exactly the wish I ask to Santa Claus every year..."

As soon as he realised what he had told, his eyes opened wide.

Da-damnit! Stupid! Stupid! His relationship with his mate was now irreparably ruined. Sanada would never be even near him in the future...

He started to fell his knees weaker and tears forming in his eyes

To his surprise, he never fell on the floor. He lifted his face wet by tears up, seeing the most unexpected thing on the other visage: a smile.

Warm lips started to wipe away his tears, then they stopped on his mouth. A tongue started caressing and teasing his lips and when he opened them, he gasped at the feeling.

After a while the hot kiss finished, but Sanada's arms were still around him. Akaya decided to try leaving his head on the other chest and his hearth started beating faster when his fukubuchou let him to stay there. He felt rather strong fingers caressed his curly hair.

Sanada said one last thing before cover his lips on Akaya's ones again, stopping any protest from him

"Do you still write a letter to Santa Claus, Akaya?"

The end


End file.
